Giragas
are races of aliens which appeared in Ultraman Cosmos. They were two variations with the humanoid/male version called and the wing-like/female version called . Subtitles: *GiriBanes & Giragas: *Giri: *Banes: *Giragas M: *Giragas F: History Ultraman Cosmos GiriBanes Chapter The evil alien first appeared when he attacked a city. Ultraman Cosmos showed up and fought him only to realise that its wings can seaerate. The alien retreated for a while. At EYES Treasure Base, Doigaki reveals that the alien is actually two living things, naming them as . He named the humanoid alien and the wing-like alien as both of them are also bloodsucking organisms. Banes disguise herself as , Fubuki's girlfriend whom died in an aviation accident to hypnotize him into give her the EYES Data. But her plans failed after Fubuki finally snapped out from her spell. Giri appeared where he summons a fleet of battleships and fights Cosmos. Banes combines with him again as they overpowered Cosmos. Trying to flee from Earth, Fubuki pilots the TECCH Spinnar and destroys Banes. Giri fall into the Earth and self destructs after knowing that his invasion plan will be failed by Cosmos, at the same time his own armada retreated when human forces as well as Cosmos proven their strength. Giragas Chapter One day, during a flight, Giragas appeared and attack Team EYES’ due to jet mistaken them for hostiles. They landed and assume their human disguises. Giragas F orders Giragas M to hide as she tries to talk with EYES. F later placed at the SRC hospital and lied that their arrival was to avenge Giri despite him died of suicide rather than destroyed by EYES and Cosmos. That night, M release her from the hospital as Musashi and Shinobu chase them. Shinobu later captured as she secretly leaked their information via her watch. She escaped as Musashi discuss with the duo Giragas, revealing they were actually fugitives from GiriBanes’ species. The soldier later surround the Giragas and tried to arrest them. Giragas M transforms and attacked by the tank soldiers. Cosmos appears and stops the soldiers from hurting Giragas M despite him also attacked Cosmos. Upon finally being released by the JADF, Giragas F transforms and stops Giragas M as she combined back with him and fly away back to their planet, reuniting with their comrades. Trivia *Suit actors: Toshio Miyake *Actors/Voice actors: **Giragas M: Junichi Kawamoto **Banes/Giragas F: Nami Ishibashi *This is the first alien race in the Ultra Series to have male and female counterpart different in each gender's appearances. *When Giragas M was seen transforming from his human disguise, it was akin to the rise of Ultraman Cosmos. Data : Giri's main weapon itself, can neatly slash a building. *Self Destruct: Giri can self destruct when he is on the brink of defeat. *Armada: Giri can summon his armada to attack Earth. *Combine: Giri can combine with Banes to form GiriBanes. GiriBanes Slasher Claws.png|Cut Hooks - Banes= Banes :;Stats *Height: 32 m *Weight: Unidentified *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Banes can fly in an moderate speed. *Lasers: Banes can fire laser beams from her front part. *Combine: Giri can combine with Banes to form GiriBanes. *Human Disguise: Banes can disguise herself as a human to blend in with society. *Hypnotize: She can hypnotize her enemy by biting their neck. *Blood Consumption: Given that she is a bloodsucking organism, she consumes human blood by biting their neck in a similar manner to a western vampire/dracula. Banes Flight.png|Flight Banes Lasers.png|Lasers Misakiai-uc47.jpg|Human Disguise - GiriBanes= GiriBanes :;Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Combat Skills: Giri's combat skill becomes stronger when combined with Banes. * : Giri's main weapon itself, can neatly slash a building. *Lasers: GiriBanes can fire lasers from its wing (Banes) and Cut Hooks (Giri). *Flight: GiriBanes can fly in an moderate speed. :;Weakness By destroying Banes, Giri becomes vulnerable. GiriBanes Lasers.png|Lasers GiriBanes Flight.png|Flight }} - Giragas= . * : M's main weapon itself, can neatly slash a building. **Laser: Giragas M can fire laser beams from his Cut Hooks. *Combine: Giragas M can combine with Giragas F to form Giragas. - Giragas F= Giragas F :;Stats *Height: 32 m *Weight: Unidentified *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Giragas F can fly in an moderate speed. *Endurance: Unlike Banes, Giragas F can resist normal energy blasts. *Human Disguise: F can disguise herself as a human to blend in with society. Her disguise is known as . *Laser: F can fire laser beams from her front part. *Combine: She can combine with her partner, Giragas M to form Giragas. - Giragas= Giragas :;Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Melee Attacks: Giragas possesses great physical skill, as well as strong attacks. *Laser: Giragas can fire lasers from its wing (F) and Cut Hooks (M). *Flight: Giragas can fly at normal speed. }} }} Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Female Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen